The Unexpected
by dbskxsuju
Summary: Shuichi feels as though not only Eiri, but his friends as well are alienating him. With his birthday coming up in a week, all he can do is worry about this widening gap between him and those he cares about… but things take a surprising turn. Please R & R!
1. Eiri's Snapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

(Wednesday, April 9- one week before Shuichi's birthday)

Shindou Shuichi, pop star, just got back home from work and sat down on the sofa with Eiri. What are they doing you might ask? _... Sessions when all goes well. _I'm just playing with you. They are doing nothing improper of the sort. No. I'm very serious. Instead, they are spending some quality time together, not including their nightly love sessions when all goes well. They are watching one of their favorite shows called "Happy Family Plan." Well… Shuichi's favorite show. Eiri just watches it with him to laugh at the dads who are trying their best to make their family happy by winning the 3 million yen worth in the family's dream prizes doing an impossible task. In Eiri's mind, however, he isn't planning on laughing at the dads today. No… instead he is thinking with a smirk visible on his face, '_If this quality time goes well, then I can get some again tonight._'

As they were watching, Shuichi suddenly asked Eiri out of the blue, "Ne Yuki… What're you getting me for my birthday? Are we gonna do anything special?"

Eiri turned to look at Shuichi. "Why are you even asking, brat? It's not even your birthday yet. You'll know when it's your birthday whether we are going to do anything special." Eiri stated.

"I just want to know, Yuki." said Shuichi. "I'm curious."

Eiri ignored Shuichi, but he just kept on nagging Eiri up to the point when Eiri turned off the TV and snapped. "Why the hell do you want the know that much?!" Eiri shouted. "Can't you just wait till your fucking birthday to find out?! God!! You're such a fucking pain in the ass!!"

And with that, Eiri stormed out of the living room and into his study, locking the door behind him. '_Guess I'm not getting some tonight. Fuck. Buddha hates me._' He thought.

Shuichi sat on the sofa, allowing his tears to flow freely down his cheeks. He didn't bother to call Hiro this time. Shuichi wanted to stop relying on the red-haired guitarist every time he and Eiri fought. When his tears had stopped, he trudged to the master bedroom; His and Yuki's bedroom. He went to his side of the bed and cried himself to sleep.

"Yuki…" mumbled Shuichi softly through his chokes and sobs.

**Reviews are appreciated! Thank you! Ch. 2 will be longer.**

**dbskxsuju**


	2. At Work Too?

**Chapter 2: At Work Too?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

The next morning, Shuichi awoke to find that Yuki's side of the bed was ice cold.

'_So he didn't come to bed last night…_' he thought.

He got dressed and brushed his teeth. Then he got ready to leave for work, mentally reminding himself to grab breakfast from McDonalds. Before he actually left, Shuichi went to Yuki's study. It was locked since last night so Shuichi knocked on the door lightly.

"Yuki? Yuki, are you in there?" asked Shuichi.

He didn't get an answer, but knew that Eiri was in there. Shuichi sighed and said, "I'll see you later then, Yuki…"

Shuichi picked up his bag and left for work. At work, Shuichi arrived late as usual. "Shindou-san!!" yelled an angry Suguru. "You're late!! Again!!"

Shuichi ignored his green-haired band mate and sat himself on a chair looking gloomy as ever. "Don't you ignore me!" Suguru shouted. Shuichi shot a glare at him then went back to being depressed.

Hiro entered the room around this time, carrying a bag of snacks and drinks. He looked around the room and saw gloomy and depressed faces, except for one. "Who died?" Hiro asked sarcastically.

Hiro didn't think that anyone would answer the question because their gun-crazy manager, K, was busy polishing his AK-47; Sakano-san, their producer, was busy being a depressed man tornadoeing into the wall crying that they weren't gonna get any work done; Suguru was trying to kill himself with an electrical cord, though I don't think that will truly work, while spouting off nonsense that everyone in the world is driving him insane; and Shuichi is still very gloomy and depressed like the world will come to an end. But… to Hiro's surprise, Shuichi answered.

"My heart died, Hiro." explained Shuichi.

"Shu, Shu, Shu, no need to turn emo. Did you make Yuki-san mad again?" asked Hiro.

"I guess so… but I don't understand what I did wrong to make him mad." said Shuichi.

"Well…" Hiro started to say. "What do you think would make him angry? Wait. What were you two doing before he got pissed? Not bumping naughtys I hope?"

"Hiroooo!" said Shuichi as he blushed crimson red.

"Seriously. Were you? If you were, I can't help you." Hiro stated.

"No… we were spending some quality time watching TV." Shuichi replied.

"Oh." Said Hiro. Then he turned to Suguru and said with a smirk, "That's not going to work, Fujisaki. Just forget about trying to kill yourself. You lost you sanity when you joined Bad Luck."

Suguru slumped and replied, "I guess you're right…"

"Thata boy!" exclaimed Hiro as he petted Suguru on the head.

"Oi! I'm not a fucking dog, Nakano-san!" shouted Suguru.

"Language, boy. Language." Hiro said with a smile as he continued petting Suguru on the head.

"It's the testosterone, Hiroshi." K smirked. Suguru fumed then mentally admitted his defeat.

"So anyways Shuichi, what did you say to him?" asked Hiro, who is suddenly now Shuichi's "counselor".

"I… I asked him what he got me for my birthday…" Shuichi told Hiro.

Suddenly it seemed like all hell broke loose. A gun cocked on his head and Hiro was asking… well… more like shouting at Shuichi, "DUDE!! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO ASK THAT TABOO QUESTION?!"

"Don't you know your boundaries, Shuichi?!" shouted K as he cocked his AK-47 once more.

"Wahhhh!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I didn't know!!" Shuichi bawled.

A knock was heard from the door over all of the noise that was being made. Sakano opened the door to reveal Seguchi Tohma. "Am I interrupting anything?" Tohma asked with a smile.

"N-no… I don't think so, Sacho…" stuttered Sakano, blushing like a flirty schoolgirl.

At this point, Suguru was getting really pissed off. He slammed his hands on the table and everyone looked at him in surprise, except for Tohma of course. "Shindou-san. Please step outside for a moment." said Suguru.

"Eh?! Doshite?" asked Shuichi, already being led out the door.

"Because… we are having a meeting that doesn't concern you." Suguru explained, closing the door in front of Shuichi's face.

Shuichi walked to a bench that was just outside of their studio room and sat down.

'_Why… why are my band mates, manager, boss, and producer having a secretive meeting without me?_' thought Shuichi. '_Everyone's becoming so distant… like Yuki… What did I do wrong?_'

**TBC in Chapter 3**

**Thank you for reading this second chapter! R & R's are appreciated! **

**dbskxsuju**


	3. Ryuichi's in da house!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. (As always D:)**

**Chapter 3: Ryuichi's in da house! **

As the week went by, Eiri and his friends were really becoming distant. Shuichi rarely saw Eiri when he was home since Eiri was usually locked up in his study doing who-knows-what. What Shuichi doesn't know is that sometimes when Shuichi is at work, Eiri heads out to do a few "errands".

At work, Hiro, K, Suguru, Sakano, and Tohma don't tell him anything anymore. Shuichi thought he could've gotten some dirt off of Sakano, but Sakano came back stronger, refusing to tell him anything. Shuichi tried asking Hiro, who was supposed to be his best friend who tells him everything (or so he thought), but Hiro just shook him off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On the night before Shuichi's birthday, Shuichi got back home before 8, which was earlier than usual. He was sitting with his legs on the sofa, arms wrapping around them looking terribly sad. A soft click could be heard faintly but unnoticeable to normal human ears. With Shuichi's supersonic ears, however, it was clear enough.

Eiri emerged from his study and went to their bedroom. Shuichi stayed seated on the sofa wondering what Eiri was up to since he didn't see Eiri much anymore at home. Eiri came out minutes later dressed in street clothes.

"Are you going somewhere, Yuki?" asked Shuichi, hoping to strike a conversation that will make Eiri possibly stay a bit longer before he left to do whatever he was going to do.

"What does it look like, brat?" Eiri stated sarcastically.

"Oh…" Shuichi said dejectedly.

"I'll be coming back late so don't wait up." And then he left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hours past and Shuichi was still waiting for Eiri to come home, even though he said not to. It was almost midnight so Shuichi started to fall asleep. '_Stupid Yuki…what if he's with a woman… maybe he's just cheating on me… that's why he's coming home late…_' thought Shuichi. The final word he murmured before sleep overtook him was

"Yuki…"

When Shuichi woke up the next morning, he found himself on the cold, hard floor. As he picked himself up, he heard a door close near Eiri's study.

'_I guess he's back home already…_' thought Shuichi.

The door bell rang and Shuichi went to get it.

"NA NO DA!!" yelled a very, very familiar voice.

"Sa-Sakuma-san! What're you doing here so early in the morning?" asked Shuichi.

"Early? But it's already 10, Shu-chan."

"Eh?!" Shuichi looked at the clock and to his surprise his senpai was right. It was 10 in the morning.

"Ne Shu-chan, let's go shopping and have fun today!" Ryuichi suggested.

Shuichi hesitated. He didn't feel like going shopping when everyone was being so distant. Shuichi felt like it was his job to fix things causing this and bring everything back to the way it was before.

"Come on, Shuichi. You need to get away from all this drama. I know how you feel." said Ryuichi, looking really sad. Even Kumagoro looked sad, despite him being a stuffed animal. "They left Kuma-chan and I out too…"

"Sakuma-san…" said Shuichi.

They linked arms, joining forces as Shuichi said, "Let's join forces, Sakuma-san, and overcome our being left out together!"

"OK! Let's go shopping!"

"OK!" And off they went.

In Eiri's study, Eiri paused his typing to make a call. "It's me. That idiot Sakuma convinced Shuichi to go shopping."

"_Then why do you sound so pissed off? You should be happy that 'Operation: Get-Shuichi-out-of-the-House-before-we-can-proceed-to-operation-2' is a success._"

"I just can't take it anymore!! I don't want to keep avoiding him just because of some stupid plan!! I hadn't gotten some in a week, goddammit!!"

"_Patience is the key. Just wait a little longer. Everything is going according to plan…_"

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading chapter 3! It's kinda short. I was rushing to finish my school stuff while trying to get this up and ready.**

**R & R please!**

**-dbskxsuju**


	4. Coming Home

**Chapter 4: Coming home**

**Ryuichi: I get to spend the whole day with Shu-chan today! XD **

**Eiri: Go suck yourself, Sakuma. Shuichi's mine.**

**Ryuichi: -serious Ryuichi- Ah… but Yuki-san, you would need 2 people to do that…**

**Eiri: Shut up already and get on with the stupid story!**

**Ryuichi: Heheh. XD I'll do the disclaimer!! She doesn't own Gravitation! 'Nuff said. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.:The mall:.

As the shoppers walked by, they were wondering why there was a humongous pink bunny and a humongous brown dog standing in the middle of the mall. Of course they later assumed that these two large stuffed animals were just there to entertain the kids, but boy were they wrong…

"Sakuma-san… must we wear these costumes?"

"We have to hide ourselves, Shu-chan. If we don't, people will know who we are and bother us."

"But…" Shuichi started to say, feeling really embarrassed. "We are already attracting a lot of attention."

"Eh?!" exclaimed Ryuichi as he looked around. "Ooh! You're right, Shu-chan! Let's go change out of these costumes."

'_Finally..._' Shuichi sighed of relief.

Once they changed out of their costumes, they disguised themselves the old-fashioned way- with sunglasses and a hat. Ryuichi and Shuichi went into the clothing stores first. Though they already have loads of outfits, they bought more anyway. After going into 5 clothing stores, they were relieved that they weren't found out by the checkout girls. That is… until their 6th clothing store. Ryuichi was flinging Kumagoro around and it knocked Shuichi's cap and sunglasses off after he was done paying for his items. The girl gasped, "Omg!! Aren't you Shuichi-kun of Bad Luck? I'm right, aren't I? That pink hair isn't hard to miss."

'_Shit! Great going, Sakuma-san!_' thought Shuichi. "Ano… I…" Shuichi tried to explain.

"EH?! Shindou Shuichi of Bad Luck is here?!"

"Does that mean Yuki Eiri-san is here too?"

"Kyaaaa!! I love you Shuichi-kun!!"

"Sakuma-san!! RUNNN!!" yelled Shuichi as he grabbed Ryuichi by the wrist and ran out of the store. A whole mob rushed after them, forgetting about the items that they had in their hands, thus making the store alarm go off. Mall security guards nearby heard the alarm and rushed to the scene. They saw the mob rushing by with what looked like to them clothes that hadn't been paid for since it wasn't in a shopping bag. Getting their act together, the security guards rushed after the mob, blowing on their whistle. The crowd heard the whistle and stopped, only to be arrested for shoplifting. Shuichi and Ryuichi hid behind one of the large trees that were in the mall and were glad that the mob wasn't chasing them anymore.

"You should be more careful, Shu-chan…" said Ryuichi.

'_Me?! Me?! __**You**__ were the one who started it first!_' thought Shuichi. "Hai… Let's go to the food court now, ne Sakuma-san?"

"Ok! Kuma-chan was starting to get hungry too after all that running." Ryuichi replied with a smile.

'_Kill me now…_' thought Shuichi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.:with Eiri:.

The doorbell rung and could be heard throughout Eiri's house. Eiri went to get the door and Tohma, Mika, K, Hiro, Suguru, Sakano, and Tatsuha entered. "Took you long enough, Seguchi. I thought I only told **you **to come over so we can finish discussing what we were talking about earlier this morning." Said Eiri.

"My apologies, Eiri-san, but the others ought to know too as they are in on this secret plan also." Tohma replied with a sly smile.

"Yeah, aniki. Shu's our friend, so we should also help with the preparations. What do you want us to do? Get the rocket ready so you can blast him off to space so he won't ever bother you again?" asked Tatsuha.

Eiri glared at him and said, "No… now here's the plan…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shuichi and Ryuichi slumped into a nearby bench after shopping for 8 hours. They had A LOT of shopping bags with them. "Wow, Shu-chan! You sure bought a lot!" exclaimed Ryuichi.

"I could say the same about you, Sakuma-san."

"Call me Ryu-chan!" Ryuichi said with a wide grin on his face. "Sakuma-san makes me sound really old."

"Hai…Sa- I mean Ryu-chan."

"Let's go home now, Shu-chan." Ryuichi suggested.

"Hai." Shuichi replied. Then his cell phone rang, playing one of his favorite songs, Blind Game Again. Shuichi got his phone out and answered it. "Hai. Moshi moshi? Mom? Huh? Alright. I'll be right there. Ok. See you."

"Your mom wants you to come home to get something?" asked Ryuichi.

"Yeah… Though I don't know what."

"Then let's go there, and then go back to Yuki-san's place. I want to meet your family too." Said Ryuichi.

"Ok..."

.:Shindou household:.

As Shuichi rang the doorbell, sounds of people running about in the Shindou house could be heard. Shuichi's mother answered the door. "Shuichi! I'm so glad you came! I've missed you sooooo much!" exclaimed his mother as she brought him into a tight hug.

"Mom… Not in front of Sakuma-san…" Shuichi whined.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry. My name is Shindou Kaori. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakuma-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Shindou-san! Na no da!" Ryuichi answered with a big smile.

They went into the house and were greeted by Maiko and Shuichi's father. They went into the kitchen and in front of Shuichi was a gigantic present.

"Eh? What's this for?" asked Shuichi, confused.

"It's your birthday, silly." Said Maiko.

"My… birthday?" said Shuichi. Flashbacks of what Eiri had said a week ago flashed through his mind. _"You'll know when it's your birthday whether we are going to do anything special."_

"Yuki…" Shuichi stated softly. "I'm sorry, Mom, Dad, Maiko. I have to go home! Thanks for the present!" shouted Shuichi as he ran out the door.

"Nice to meet you again, Shindou-san! Sayonara!!" shouted Shuichi as he ran out the door after Shuichi.

15 minutes past and Shuichi and Ryuichi finally arrived at the apartment complex that Shuichi and Eiri lived in. Looking up to their apartment, Shuichi saw that it was completely dark inside. Shuichi then lost hope that Eiri may still have something special planned for him. '_I bet he forgot all about my birthday. He's been working on his novel for this whole week anyway… he must be absorbed in his work to even care or remember my birthday._' Shuichi thought.

"Ne… shall we head up?"

"Yeah…" replied Shuichi, picking up his shopping bags.

**TBC**

**Me: Finally… another chapter is done.** **The school year is almost over for me so I should be able to post more when June comes. I have a lot of exams to study for so I guess this is the last thing that I shall be posting for this month. .**

**Eiri: Thank god. **

**Me: What do you mean by that?! :O**

**Eiri: Your writing sucks. And to think you're in an AP Language and Composition class… tch. **

**Shuichi: Don't be so mean, Yuki! You always tell everyone their writing sucks! That's only because you're such a bigheaded writer who thinks he's all that!**

**Eiri: What did you say… brat?**

**Shuichi: I love you? .;**

**Me: Well… Please Review. See you next chapter!**


	5. The Final Surprise

**Chapter 5: The Final Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.**

**Tohma: We are finally on the last chapter!**

**Eiri: FINALLY!**

**Shuichi: What's so bad about it, Yuki?**

**Tohma: Shindou-san's right, Eiri-san. What's so bad about it?**

**Eiri: Nothing. Sheesh. Just get on with the story!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Shuichi and Ryuichi arrived at the door, Shuichi just stopped and stared at the floor. With the bags in his hands, Shuichi just stood in front of the door like a clay figure. He was scared to find out what he will come to see. Many different images pertaining to a dark room played in his head whilst standing in front of the door. Images of Yuki cheating on him with some woman (or some guy), hating Shuichi so much that he wouldn't even care if Shuichi came home or not, and ignoring Shuichi for the rest of his life ran through his head. Seeing these images freaked Shuichi out.

He dropped the bags he was carrying and started to spas. "Sa-Sakuma-san… what if Yuki is cheating on me?! The whole apartment is dark!! There's no doubt! Yuki must be cheating on me with a woman or a guy! What if that guy was Seguchi-san?!" exclaimed Shuichi.

As he said this two loud thumps could be heard coming from inside the apartment.

Ryuichi gasped. "Shu-chan! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"There were two loud thumps that came from inside the apartment!"

"What? Noooo!! My worst fear is coming true!! They must be banging and having a lot of fun!!" Shuichi wailed.

"Don't cry, Shuichi! We can still put a stop to this! Where's your key? Let's stop Tohma and Yuki-san from doing nasty things!"

Shuichi quickly got his keys out and fumbled for the correct one. When he finally got the correct key out, he put the key in and turned. He turned the knob and opened to find that Yuki wasn't cheating on him.

"SURPRISE!!"

The lights came on and Shuichi was greeted with a room that had pink balloons, streamers, a tower of presents, his friends, a table of food, and his most favorite person, Eiri.

"You… you weren't cheating on me at all, Yuki? You remembered my birthday?" asked Shuichi, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Baka… why would I cheat on you?" asked Eiri.

"Bu-But… those two loud thumps…" Shuichi stated.

"That was Eiri and Tohma falling, Shuichi-kun…" said Mika with a devious smile. "From what you said out there of course."

"Mika-san…must you say that?" asked Tohma.

"Well you would do that with Eiri seeing how you're so attached to him."

"Mika, you're really starting to creep me out. Why the hell would I do it with Seguchi?" Eiri stated.

"Hey now… let's stop the interrogation and PARTY!!" exclaimed Tatsuha. "Come on, Sakuma-san!"

"Ok, Tachibana!" exclaimed Ryuichi.

'_It's TATSUHA!!_' thought Tatsuha as tears flowed down his face.

"Why are you crying, Takahiro?" asked Ryuichi with a worried expression on his face. "It's Shuichi's birthday! We should be happy, not sad."

"Yes… you're right…" said Tatsuha.

'_I feel sorry for Tatsuha… his idol doesn't even know his name._' thought Hiro and Suguru.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The party finally ended without too much damage to the house. Eiri and Shuichi were finally able to sit down on their couch to rest and cuddle a little before getting up to clean their apartment. Looking around, they saw trash strewn everywhere- cans, plates, streamers, popped balloons, and wrapping paper.

"Yuki… thank you for throwing this birthday party for me." Shuichi said with a smile. "This is the best birthday ever."

"I'll make it even better." said Eiri.

"What?"

Eiri turned to Shuichi, looking straight into his eyes.

"I really care about you, Shu… I want you by my side forever."

"Yuki… do you really mean that?"

"Of course… Shuichi… I love you." Eiri stated.

"Eiri…"

Eiri chuckled. "That's the first time you called me Eiri."

"Well… I figured that since 'Yuki' is your pen name and the name of Kitazawa Yuki, I should just call you by your first name so I can get used to it." Shuichi smiled.

"In a few months, Shuichi, we'll go to the states and get married there."

"Marriage…" Shuichi sighed. "Everything's coming at me like the speed of light. Pretty soon we'll start having kids."

"Kids? Whoever said anything about kids?"

"I'm just joking, Eiri."

"Thank God. I don't think kids are a good option right now." said Eiri as he got up to start cleaning.

"But I wouldn't mind if we had at least 2 kids…"

"Baka Shuichi."

"I love you too, Eiri." Shuichi smiled sweetly.

**The End**

**Thank you all for reading this final chapter! Please leave reviews. Reviews help me write more chapters of my other stories. **

**-dbskxsuju**


End file.
